The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Numerous bodies of literature have applied the principles of Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) to the optical regime by proposing to employ wide band sources at the transmitters along with orthogonal optical codes (masks) in both transmitter and receiver systems in order to be able to put a relatively large number of users on a single strand of fiber for reliable communication.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. A system shows an optical fiber communications system using spread spectrum code division multiple access techniques to achieve better bandwidth utilization. A transmitting user in the system encodes a wide band incoherent optical source using a first coding mask, and a receiving user decodes the received signal using two decoding masks, all of the masks having lengths N.
By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that a direct-sequence-spread-spectrum (DSSS) optical -frequency-shift-keying (OFSK) code-division-multiple-access (CDMA) communication system is adapted with optical transmitters and receivers for preferred use fiber optical communication systems where modulated data and pseudorandom noise (PRN) codes are encoded in the optical domain and communicated over optical paths for increasing system capacity in wide area optical networks.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.